


The JumpScare

by margoteve



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, IDK it's not that much shippy, but I leave this to your judgement, like set before the movie, sorry no Beta Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne tries to prank Megamind and it literally blows in her face. Megamind tries to make up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The JumpScare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramendobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramendobe/gifts).



> So Ramendobe on tumblr posts writing prompts for Megamind fanfiction, so I tried to have a shot at it. Not Beta read so I apologize for grammar mistakes.

It was Thursday. According to the radio Megamind escaped jail yet again 3 hours ago. So to Roxanne’s calculation Megaming should be in her apartment in about half an hour. Okay.

Roxanne finished her coffee, rinsed the mug, adjusted her hair in the mirror and went to hide in her closet. Not because she was scared of Megamind. Naw, the only time she was scared of him was the very five minutes of the very first kidnapping. The guy was just too much of a dork to be afraid of. The reason she promptly decided to hid in her closet was because… she wanted to play a prank on the blue villain. Like c’mon, she’s allowed to have fun from time to time, right?

So she sat in her closet until she heard the “bowgs” of brainbots signalling Megamind’s arrival, followed by his voice shortly after. 

“Miss Ritchi! Be ready for a date with DOOM! For I have booked you the front seat to the GREATEST, most VILE scheme of century!” he announced himself, with his usual flare only to drop to confusion. “Miss Ritchi?” 

There’s a noise indicating he was looking for her around the apartment. His voice coming closer to her hideout. 

“She’s NOT here… No, Minion. Not HERE. I don’t care what the survey-lance brainbots say. Look harder, maybe we missed her. We can’t carry out the plan without her,” he huffed and probably cut off the call with Minion because he was now looking around her bedroom.

“Miss Riiitchiii, where aaarree you?” she saw his back through the cracks of her closet’s door. Okay, 3, 2, 1.

“BOO!” 

Megamind let out the highest shriek she ever heard and the next thing she knows is his fist in her line of vision. And the lights went out.

She woke up later with a groan and a slight headache. And a pain in her nose area.

“Ohmygodohmygodyou’renotdeadohmygod!” 

Roxanne cracked her eyes open and squinted. To her right was Megaming, kneeling next to her bed, hands folded in front of his face, eyes wide with worry. Huh, well that’s unexpected.

“Say something…?!” his voice is thin with nervousness.

“Ow.”

“Well, that something,” he sighed. “How many fingers do you see?”

It took her a second to focus on his hand. “Three.”

“What’s your name?”

“Roxanne Ritchi.”

“Date?”

“August 21st 20xx” 

“What’s my name?”

“Dumbass,” she placed her hand over her forehead and rubbed it. She felt bandages over her cheek and her nose was placed in something she guessed was a make-shift cast? Damn he broke her nose. Fuck.

Megamind looked slightly offended. “Well, excuse me, Miss Ritchi, but I was not the one who decided to jumpscare a supervillain. You should have known my defences are on high allert 24/7!” he huffed.

“You scream like a girl”

“…. I DO NOT!” he protested and she winced at the pitch of it. “Sorry. Clearly since you are able to throw banter at me you don’t have any permanent brain damage, although we definitely should do a quick scan,” he gestured to his left and a brainbot floated closer with something that looked like headphones with a screen attached on top of them.

“I’m not wearing that,” she grumbled. 

“It’s for you own good.”

She raised an eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes. “I promise it’s just a head scan.”

“Mhm,” she’s still doubtful but really in no place to protest. Plus not really feeling good enough yet to protest too hard. So in the end she let him put the weird gadget over her head. It was surprisingly light, she barely felt it. Megamind hummed to himself as he examined whatever was displayed on the screen and sighed in relief. 

“No permanent damage to your brain,” he announced. “But we’re putting the kidnapping on hold.”

“Yay,” she felt like dozing off.

“No! No! You’re not sleeping yet!” he hurried up, running frantically to what sounded like her kitchen and back to the bedroom with glass of water and box of painkillers. “Here.”

The rest of the day was a bizarre dream. After another nap, Roxanne found herself in her living room under a pile of blankets with a brainbot fanning her slowly, Minion cooking in the kitchen (Megamind tried to cook at first but it didn’t turn out well to say the least. At least her apartment didn’t burn down). Megamind was either frantically running around bringing her things she wanted or giving her a back massage. Frankly she felt like over pampered princess. Which felt nice only for the first 2-3 hours.

“Okay,” she finally stood up, chasing away the brainbot and startling Megamind. “I’m not a cripple and you guys should seriously go home.”

“But-”

“I’m FINE Megamind. Did your little gizmo tell you that?”

“Yes, but-”

“Enough!” she raised her voice. “Enough,” she repeated calmly. “Thank you for your help but I can take care of myself.”

She had her hands on her hips and her ‘I-mean-business’ face on. After a long stare-battle Megamind finally gives in.

“Minion! Take brainbots and go back to the liar.”

“But sir-!” the henchfish tried protesting but one wave from his boss/friend and he stopped. “Alright, Miss Ritchi, there’s a soup on the stove. And I’ve put some food into your fridge. You need to eat better, really,” he gave Roxanne a stern look with a clear message on what he thought of that 2 days old take out box and pizza. The reporter blushed slightly embarrassed, feeling like she was being scolded by her mother. “Right then, take care. Goodbye.” Minion called the brainbots and herded them out of her apartment. They new their way out.

“Bye Minion!” she waved him and then went back to glaring at Megamind.

“I’m not leaving,” he said defensively. 

Technically she could either call police or Wayne to take care of that but… she didn’t. “Fine, just don’t mother me so much.”

Easier said than done. Megamind still was stubborn enough to try and do things for her. Following her around the apartment like a puppy. In the kitchen he wouldn’t let her touch anything. Checking on her constantly. Finally she decided to watch Netflix, maybe that will distract him enough. She put on Mythbusters but he kept on commenting on the methods. They switched to Once Upon a Time. That had him shut up. He would still jump a little each time she’d shift a bit but in the end they settled down on their own respective end of her couch. Somewhere in the middle of season 1, Megamind started to nod, his eyes closing and soon Roxanne found herself with sleeping supervillain on her couch. 

Waiting a bit she finally turned off the TV. Carefully she rearranged Megamind on the couch. He mumbled some protest but didn’t wake up, instead snuggled up to the pillow she tried to sneak under his neck. After covering him in blanket she went back to her own bedroom, setting her alarm clock to wake her up every 2 hours. Just in case. 

Once came the morning, she found a cup of coffee and box of doughnuts on her table with a note “From Your Favourite, Most Handsome Master of all Villainy MM <3 P. S. thank you for blanket.” 

Roxanne smiled, taking a sip of the coffee (damn it was good). Next time, she’ll think of a less harmful to her face prank. 


End file.
